At present, the way of fixing the hand-held showerhead is achieved by a separate fixed bracket into which a hose connector of the hand-held showerhead connected to a hose is plugged downwards. Although the above way is simple, the user experience is still not user-friendly enough, and it is very inconvenience especially for users such as the elderly and children in use. To be specific, the hand-held showerhead is originally arranged in a very high fixed bracket, and when the hand-held showerhead is taken off, since it is connected to the fixed bracket at the hose connector, i.e. the plug-in position is at the hose connector which is loose and cannot serve as a force application point, the height of the position where the hand-held showerhead is held must exceed the plug-in position, and then the showerhead can only be taken off from the fixed bracket by lifting the handle of the showerhead up. The whole taking-off process is not user-friendly enough and it is inconvenient in use. Especially in Europe and America, when a hand-held showerhead is plugged into the fixed bracket, the existing method is also used for assembling, the position for fixing the showerhead is arranged below the hand-held showerhead, and both fixing and taking the showerhead can be achieved when the positions of the user's hand exceed the fixed position (plug-in position), so the user experience is insufficient and still needs to be further improved.